


The Pull

by quamquam20



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Guilt, Humiliation, Kink Meme, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quamquam20/pseuds/quamquam20
Summary: Rey can't bear to see Leia so heartbroken. She decides to take one for the team and seduces Kylo. Force bond emotions complicate things.





	The Pull

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://swkink.dreamwidth.org/2696.html?thread=42888#cmt42888)  
Rey seduces Kylo in another attempt to turn him, mostly because it would make Leia happy. The whole time, he can feel her disgust with him, mixed with her attraction, through the Force bond, and finds it upsetting and humiliating, but he goes along with it because he's just that desperate for her.

* * *

To Rey, Leia's sadness was almost palpable, a sagging weight of loss that kept her sitting. She was barely able to eat, but the half-smiles that didn't reach her eyes were somehow the worst thing of all. Rey could feel the hidden, breathtaking grief behind them.

And to be honest, a little bit of it was Rey's, too.

Rey had been coming to terms with the fact that she'd spent deluded years waiting for loving parents to scoop her up and apologize for her abandonment. And there was a more recent pain- the sinking of looking at Kylo in the throne room, drowning in the fact that he wasn't going to save anybody at all. She was quickly developing callouses where all of the wounds had been.

But when she watched Leia, a woman grieving a dead husband, a dead brother, and the memory of her son- it was too much. Rey, motherless, felt a ferocious protectiveness for Leia building inside of her.

She decided that she would use any advantage, every bit of power she had, to turn Kylo. If there was any way to bring him back to Leia, Rey would find it.

* * *

For weeks, the Force bond between Rey and Kylo was dead. Not even a crackle. She had time to think about her advantages. About what he might like. What he might be like.

Rey was resting on her bed when the air suddenly felt heavy and her breathing echoed. She quickly slipped her hand into the waistband of her pants, pressed her fingers between her legs, and gave her exhale a rhythm and an intentional waver. Over top of it all, she shot a bolt of panic, which wasn't entirely fabricated. He was the Supreme Leader now, after all. A loose cannon who'd offered her everything except for what she hoped for, then had unleashed his frustration on absolutely everybody around him when she'd refused.

“Rey?” He sounded concerned. His voice squeezed at her stomach, her own fantasies of him colliding into the fact that he was there.

“Are-” He clipped the question off short as soon as he could see her and ducked his head. “I didn't mean to...”

He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Rey took in his dark-circled eyes that were careful to glance everywhere except at her.

“I don't mind,” she said simply before she could think too much about what she was doing. She had to get the words out. Rey gave herself a little mental push as she moved her hand over herself. “I was thinking about you.”

He froze.

“Are you alone?” she asked, pleased with the slight scratchiness of her voice. It seemed believable.

A quick nod.

“You can watch me,” Rey told him. It felt slightly robotic, so she added a quiet gasp. Kylo's breath caught and the sound of it went straight to her body, in spite of herself. She paused to sit up in her bed and pull off her shirt. Rey knew she was moving fast and hoped it seemed like the right kind of impatience. Getting it over with quickly was the goal.

She wriggled out of her pants, returned her fingers to swirl and slip as she let her knees fall open.

This was awful, she realized suddenly. It was a terrible thing to do to herself. He didn't deserve to see her body like this. He'd abducted her, dug around in her mind until he found her deepest fears. He'd slashed at her with his lightsaber, flung her against a tree. She'd watched him kill his own father.

Kylo must have felt her revulsion. He physically reeled back like she'd hit him. If she couldn't find a way to distract him, she'd lose him again.

“Do you want me?” Rey asked, sounding perfectly self-conscious. She could almost fool herself.

Kylo finally looked up at her, their eyes meeting in an explosion of heat before his gaze raked over her body. Of course he did. She could feel it crashing through the bond. He was starving for her, like she was the last gulp of air he could take before he sank underwater.

Always. Any way, any time. She knew. That's why she was doing it. The bait was too good. His gloves creaked as his hands fisted at his sides.

“This?” She spread her lips, gave a squeeze so he could see her muscles contracting.

He visibly swallowed.

“Rey.” It wasn't a question. It seemed like he just wanted to say her name, to feel it in his mouth. Like it was an anchor in this sudden tide she had shifted.

She changed her position, flipping over and raising her hips into the air. Totally exposed, Rey looked back at him.

“Or maybe this?” she asked.

He gripped himself through his pants, worked his hand roughly as he watched her. He was wound so tightly, he looked like he was about to snap. With hard breaths, he leaned into his own touch.

Rey couldn't stop a secret, building tension as she realized her situation. She was vulnerable, naked and unarmed. She'd been careful to make sure nobody could hear her in her private quarters if she said his name.

“Why are you doing this?” he asked her. His voice was surprisingly quiet as he unclasped his belt and let it fall to the floor, his lightsaber hilt clattering metallically. He kicked it aside, impatient.

Rey brought herself back to her task, giving her hips a roll to keep him focused.

“We can stop if you want,” she said, avoiding his question by pretending to misunderstand it. She had to dangle the lure. Her. Her body.

Slowly, teasingly, she slid one leg off of the bed until her bare foot touched the floor, followed by the other. Pushing back, she eased herself upright and turned to face him.

She took a deliberate step towards Kylo.

More of his clothes had come off, his shirt hanging open as he moved. He pulled off his gloves, pushed his hair out of his face. She noticed that his scar had faded slightly.

“I don't want it to stop,” he said.

She dropped to her knees in front of him and he hurriedly unfastened his pants. It was like he could barely stand to look at her, a slurry of emotions running off of him. Needing and feeling guilty for it. Embarrassed that he wanted her so much that he didn't mind that she was repulsed by him, as long as she touched him. He felt tainted and unworthy but so close to something he craved desperately.

When she softly closed her lips around him, he tipped his head back so he didn't have to see her grimace in disgust when his cock slid over her tongue. If he'd watched, he would have known that she didn't, that she was tasting his clean skin and feeling the smoothness with her lips and tongue. She instinctively grabbed his hips, taking him in deeper. He touched her hands, traced her arms, pressed his warm fingers into her shoulder. His groan was open-mouthed and brought close to her ear by the echo of the bond. The thickness and bigness and realness of him made her gag. His cock was too far back and too much. She pulled herself off of him, leaving dripping wetness behind.

Where she'd wrapped her lips over her teeth, she could feel sensitive indentations. She traced them with her tongue while she caught her breath. She was proud of herself for getting this far and tolerating him for long enough to get him into her mouth.

Rey didn't want this to go on all night. She didn't know how strong the Force connection would be or how long she had. So she buried mental images of him standing in front of a First Order flag, in his throne room, of him furiously trying to find her. She'd have time afterward to think about that.

Instead, she slid him back into her mouth.

His hand easily cradled the back of her head as she held him in deep. He didn't push her head down onto him or thrust into her throat, which surprised her. She'd figured he would, all self-driven shoving. He tangled his fingers lightly in her hair, and the suggestion of tenderness nauseated her.

Rey pulled away again, this time deciding to accelerate things. This wasn't enough. She needed him to completely let go.

Lying back on the edge of her bed, she spread her legs.

“I want you,” she said. Clipped and unconvincing. Even she could hear it. Internally, she kicked herself.

“Say it so I believe you,” Kylo told her. His voice was haunted by loneliness, even now, full of begging.

He knew this was a game for her, a tactic- using his biggest weakness. And yet he kept going. He unbuckled his boots, quickly pulled off his shirt the rest of the way and let his pants fall to the ground, efficient and fixated on her the entire time.

“Make me want you,” she said, finally able to say what she'd wished she could. He had to make it right. “Make doing this worth it.”

And there, flashes of guilt and shame before the consuming need for her. He moved on top of her, brushing his fingers along her cheek.

Disdain. Fear. Pity. Resentment. She didn't have to hide those feelings now that she was sure that he knew. But the way she was craving him was real, too. The ache she had for him was honest. He was searching her face.

She reached between their legs and gripped him, guided him against her, slid him across her lips. His eyes were far away, his whole body tensing. When she had him lined up, she eased down slightly onto him, letting his cock just barely push in. With one jolting movement, he was in her and they had done something, crossed a new line or tied some unseen threads together. He dropped his head to bury it against her neck, his breath hot and shuddering. Rey could almost forget who he was. They hung in the moment and she stretched around him, shifting and opening to take him. A held-back groan escaped from him and the sound was everything she had wanted to hear.

Finally, Kylo started to move. Slow, full thrusts that ran the length of him. She could feel him coming apart, his thoughts bleeding out into wordless urges that poured into her. Yes, he was the worst and he would give her everything. He imagined everyone at her feet, everyone who had hurt her. Him most of all. He wanted to start over, meet her differently so it could be less messy and they could get here faster, without her having to pretend. Her calling him a monster again but while she was on top of him, grinding and making him come. Him whispering in her ear as he pushed two fingers into her, her face flushed and sweaty.

Barely able to navigate them, she left the flood of his thoughts and returned to her own. The silky way his hair was brushing against her skin. His soap-clean smell. The heat building where they moved against each other.

Rey wrapped her legs around him, pulled him in for shorter, deeper thrusts. He lifted his head from her shoulder, looked down at her with so much need even though he had her. He couldn't be more inside of her but she realized the wanting never ended. His hand went to her leg, squeezed her thigh. His eyes were on her lips, his mouth getting closer. She turned her head to the side. Too much. Too close.

Kylo clenched his jaw and thrust with quick, rough movements, trying not to look at her face but still watching the way her body shifted each time he pushed into her. He was taking what he could get and Rey knew that it would be over soon if he kept going like that. She needed more distance when it happened. More privacy.

Rey tapped his arm several times with her hand and he stopped. She imagined the position she wanted and sent it to him. He got off of her with a shivering exhale.

She rolled over, lifted herself onto all fours.

“You don't want to see me,” he said. It wasn't a question. A rush of humiliation spilled from him, for fucking somebody who didn't even want to look at him. For trying to kiss someone who wanted him to be different.

She licked her fingers, smeared the new wetness between her legs, showed him how ready she was. How much he had already fucked her.

He was helpless. Lining himself up, sliding in with a groan from both of them. His hands on her hips, driving her back onto his cock while he snapped his hips to meet her. She let her head fall, the force of his thrusts moving through her whole body, his thickness somehow more noticeable when she couldn't see him. She pushed back onto him and once he found the angle, his pace was punishing. There was something deliriously focused about it, like she was the eye of a storm and the way their bodies were connecting was the only thing that mattered. And in the middle of it, she felt something building.

She pressed her fingertips hard against her clit, moved them faster until she was gasping. He covered her hand with his, feeling her touch herself, like he was trying to learn what she liked to do. She sensed him easing into her mind, finding the part where she was thinking about how his cock was stretching her and their fingers were winding her up. Rey wanted him to stay in her and feel it all, feel how this whole thing had started as a seduction but now she was the one coming apart on his cock, breaths away from having a shaking orgasm fucked out of her while he felt the whole thing from the inside of her head.

When she started to come, he was the one who moaned. Pulsing under her fingers, her body gripped him and he was trying to hold on. In her mind, he flickered, hovering on the edge of his own release to stay in her head. He was talking to her, or thinking with her, telling her that he was going to come because she felt so good, that he could feel himself with her. She moved hard with each wave, driving him in deep and grinding into their hands.

Before the last surge faded, he was pulling out and coming with choked-off sounds, still half in her head. His mind was full of images, twisted flashes of her while he was emptying himself onto her back, her legs.

When he was done, she could hear him searching through his clothes on the floor. Finally, a generous handful of thick fabric was dragged up her legs and across her back.

“Sorry,” he said. She felt an unexpected spark of fondness for him. Maybe it was because he was fixing something he'd done, or maybe it was just hearing an apology from him at all. A few more quick dabs, and the clothing was tossed aside.

Sweating and unsteady, Rey flopped onto the bed. He followed next to her, keeping a hand on her back as he caught his breath.

Rey's thoughts were racing. She hadn't planned this part, this quiet afterward. Every time she'd imagined it, the Force bond clicked off almost immediately and they didn't have to talk, her job done. But now she realized that it was going to be a bit more complicated than that.

He pressed a long, simple kiss to her shoulder.

“Next time, I'll just use my mouth at the end,” Rey suggested. There was an urge to ramble and fill the heavy silence. “So you can save your clothes.”

He pulled back, rubbed a thumb over her skin where his lips had been. More emotions from him, different ones than before, with a wisp of hope trailing through them all.

“Next time?” he asked.

Rey rolled over to face him. She hadn't meant to say that. It had felt natural but it wasn't exactly part of the plan to do this more than once. Then again, things hadn't been going how she'd thought. Lying next to her, he looked harmless, his mouth inviting. She leaned in slightly.

“Ben, I-”

He cut her off with a fierce kiss, open and impulsive. Caught her bottom lip between his teeth. It overwhelmed her senses until everything was him. She let her tongue slide against his. He was what she tasted and felt and thought. His hands were everywhere- tipping her chin up to him, smoothing back her hair, tracing her ear.

She broke the kiss first, knowing she had to leave him wishing they'd had more time. To bring him back, she had to plant a new kind of greed.

And like it had started, it ended with her alone in her room.

* * *

The next morning, Rey was late. She'd missed breakfast, so she grabbed a chunk of leftover bread from the galley and headed into the command room.

She'd woken up to find that she was slightly sore, both where she'd expected to be and a few places she hadn't. The backs of her legs were stiff and she tried her best to hide it when she walked. Poe was pointing to a planet on a map, speaking quickly about existing defenses, the dominant biome, and nearby moons. Leia glanced at Rey as she entered and Rey gave a quick, polite nod. She wasn't sure how much Leia could pick up on, but Rey was careful to stay mentally focused on the map as she eased herself gingerly into an empty chair. Not how he had kicked his lightsaber aside like it was an afterthought. Certainly not the way he'd brushed his fingertips along her cheek as he kissed her.

While she studied the map, Rey could have sworn she saw a tiny smile start in the corner of Leia's mouth.


End file.
